


makeup. makeup. make i t up

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Hhhhhhh, Meh, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, also kinda funpoison, dude i never finished this, it can be read as platonic, makeup !!, tbh i might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: “Guys holy fuck!!” Party Poision screeched from under a counter. The group had been at an abandoned store looking for supplies “I found fucking makeup!” he jumped up and lifted the eyeshadow pallet above his head as the gang cheered.this is from a series i like to call AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa of unfinished fics because depression. i ran out of sanders sides fics so now I'm posting danger days ones. maybe I'll post the good place fics?? probably not. dunno. feel free to continue on!! but do tag me!! id love to see !!!!!1ALSO FUCK THIS IS BEFORE I WROTE PARTY WITH THEY/THEM PRONOUNS SO ITS G R O S S
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	makeup. makeup. make i t up

“Guys holy  _ fuck!!”  _ Party Poision screeched from under a counter. The group had been at an abandoned store looking for supplies “I found fucking makeup!” he jumped up and lifted the eyeshadow pallet above his head as the gang cheered. 

Party poison sat on the counter and opened up the pallet. It was only minorly falling apart. 

“Ghoulie do my fucking makeup,” he demanded

Fun ghoul laughed and blushed a little “Why me? Cant kobes do it?”

“Because I want you to!!!” party shouted, reaching out his arms and doing grabby hands. 

“Swear to the fuckin witch” ghoul whispered before walking over to his friend and grabbing the makeup pallet.    
  


Party quickly tied up his hair with a small hair tie Show Pony had given him. 

The makeup pallet was full of neon colors. Ghoul carefully smudged his finger into a bright green “Im gonna make you look fuckin radioactive”

Jet Star piped up “Ghoulie, we  _ are  _ radioactive. From the bombs dropped during the wars, remember?” 

“Hey!!” Party mock gasped “Im the only one that can call him ghoulie!! Thats my nickname for him.” 

Fun Ghoul beamed “Yeah!! Thats his fuckin nickname for me!!” 

Jet rolled his eyes and smiled “Sometimes I swear you two are secretly dating.”

The both of them blushed but neither responded

“Close your eyes so i can fuckin put the eyeshodow on.” 

Party did as he was told  _ for once.  _

Fun Ghoul carefully smudged The eyeshadow Over party poisons upper eyelid. 

“You're going to look great I swear.” 

Party poison laughed a little “And why should I believe you ghoulie?”

“AnD WHy sHoUlD i BlEIevE yOU GHoulIe’ Because you fucking asked me to do it and im gonna do it fucking good.” Fun said as he dipped a different finger into a neon yellow. “Now, dont flinch, or else i’ll get this on your nose.”


End file.
